


Justice League: Reunion

by MatrixOfWumbo



Category: DC - Fandom, DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Batman Needs a Robin, Brainwashing, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne Friendship, F/M, Gen, Getting Back Together, Getting the Band Back Together, Light WonderBat, POV Diana (Wonder Woman), Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixOfWumbo/pseuds/MatrixOfWumbo
Summary: When Diana Prince receives a strange visitor, it begins a quest to locate the heroes who once united to save the world. An old threat has returned, and the Justice League must band back together to stop it - lest the Earth fall to ruin.
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Mera (DCU), Clark Kent & Lois Lane
Kudos: 6





	1. First Contact

**Metropolis. Then.**

" _Superman, Superman! Care to give the_ Planet _a word?"_

" _Anything for you, Jimmy."_

" _What we just saw today, so many heroes joining forces - what does that mean for the future?"_

" _Well I hope it's the beginning of something really special. There may be more threats we can't face alone. If we can build a place where the heroes of tomorrow can come together? Well that sounds great to me."_

_"People have called you the Man of Tomorrow, Superman. I don't think we could imagine a tomorrow without you in it."_

_"Don't get me wrong, Jimmy._ _I don't plan on calling it quits any time soon. But I wasn't the first hero, and I won't be the last. If the Justice League is going to work at all, it's going to be for them. Not me."_

* * *

**Justice League:** **Reunion**

* * *

**Paris. Now.**

It was a gorgeous spring day on the Seine, when it began. A day for old friends and high-end lunches.

"So how are you liking France, Di?" Her lunch date asked between mouthfuls. Diana had met Barbara Minerva when they both worked at the Museum of London. Both transplants to the UK, they became fast friends. She had since transferred to Paris, and was treating Barbara to a meal at her favorite bistro.

"It's nice. And we're doing great work at the museum. We just got in some Han Dynasty bronze mirrors that are quite fascinating."

"I'm sure. And what about the fellas? Paris is the City of Love, right?"

"Barbara, please. If you're only in the city for the day, I'd really rather talk about something other than men," Diana snickered.

"Well we _could_ talk about your life _outside_ the Louvre, but I figured you'd still want to keep that on the down-low."

Barbara was one of only a few people who knew her secret. To the rest, Diana Prince was just a particularly tall art historian. But Diana had no family name, for she came from a place where everyone belonged to one family. The sisterhood of the Amazons of Themyscira. She left her home to protect the world of Man. The news called her 'Wonder Woman,' but she was still getting used to it.

"Perhaps you're right. That could wait. What about you and um, Christopher, was it?"

"Chris, from Egyptology? You think I had a thing for him?"

"He seemed to like you."

"You think so?"

"Barb, it's me. The truth is my specialty."

"He does seem nice. I don't think I could date a guy shorter than me, though. But I guess that would limit your options more than mine."

"I think… that you've vested far more interest in my love life than I have. Come. We'll head downtown, then I'll show you where they make the good crepes."

As she paid for the check, something drew Diana's eye to a man sitting three tables away. He was dressed in an unconventionally heavy jacket for the weather, and the way he moved his head gave Diana the feeling he had just been looking in their direction…

* * *

"Paris is kind of a sleepy city, as far as my line of work is concerned. There's crime, sure, and I've done my part, but nothing like… well you know."

"Like in Sicily," Barbara nodded.

"Like in Sicily, or in Bath, or Barcelona," Diana blew a strand of hair from her face. "I just feel like I could be doing more."

"Maybe it's not such a bad thing that the world isn't in constant peril, you know?"

"Sure. But there _are_ threats out there, and knowing that I can't see them doesn't make me feel any better. Perhaps I'm just being paranoid."

* * *

"Can I walk you back to the station?"

'I'll be fine! I have it on good authority that Wonder Woman is keeping this town clean."

"Yeah, say it a little louder why don't you," Diana shot back.

By chance she glanced to the side. He was there, in the crowd. The overdressed man.

"It's nice to get out of London every once in a while," Barbara said.

"It's a shame you can't stay any longer," Diana said, her eyes darting around the crowd for any other signs of trouble.

"Yeah, well, duty calls," Barbara smiled. "Gotta finish those forms, and we can get this exhibit on the road!"

Diana laughed.

"Good luck! And safe travels!"

* * *

He was still there. Diana took the opportunity every time she passed a reflective enough surface to check behind her. In its own way, that was a good thing. It meant this stranger was after her,

The stranger lost her in the crowd, and so was taken off guard when Diana came upon him. She wheeled around, pushing him into a nearby alley and pinning him to the wall in one smooth motion. She moved silently enough to remove them from the street without drawing attention.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?"

"I apologize for disturbing you. I mean you know harm. But I had to be certain it was you, Wonder Woman."

Diana glowered at the stranger.

"What do you want with me?"

The man shifted, becoming broader and taller. As Barbara had suggested a few hours earlier, few surpassed Diana in height. But this person, or whatever he might be, was an exception.

His face changed as well, becoming sharp, chiseled, with a prominent brow and elongated skull. Red eyes without pupils now stared down at Diana from within the deep-set ridge of his forehead.

"My name is J'onn J'onzz. I have come from Mars."

"A servant of Ares, eh? Well tell the God of War that I am still not interested, and-"

The green figure raised his hand.

"Please, do not misunderstand. I have no connection to your Earth deity, but to the planet that bears his name."

Diana found herself instinctively looking up.

"You're an alien."

"Indeed. And I bring a dire message."


	2. The Last Martian

"Seven years ago, Earth was visited by a terrible cybernetic alien. A computerized hive mind known as Brainiac."

They were in Diana's apartment now, the Amazon woman leaned forward in her chair, face resting on steepled fingers as she listened to J'onn's story.

"Brainiac thirsts for knowledge. He travels the universe seeking sentient life to observe. But his studies are… invasive. He collects the pieces of civilization he considers academically interesting. Bottles them up, like insects in jars. What he cannot bottle, or what he seems unworthy of his vast archives, is destroyed."

"Just like that? What a monster."

"Yes. Countless civilizations have ended by Brainiac's hand, and Humanity was to be his next specimen. But he encountered something he wasn't prepared for. Earth was protected by a group of extraordinary people who rose against him."

"The Justice League."

J'onn nodded.

"So you are familiar with the story."

Diana went to her bookshelf and walked her fingers down the row until she found what she was looking for. [Life in the Age of Heroes], a photo book by the journalist James Olsen.

"I've heard of them before. Everyone on Earth knows about Superman, for instance. Superheroes. I suppose I'm considered one too, now."

"Superman's reputation stretches far beyond Earth, I can assure you."

J'onn's tone became wistful. He seemed to have a great deal of respect for the so-called "Man of Steel" who guarded Metropolis.

"How does Mars know so much about our planet?" Diana asked.

"Mars has celebrated our neighboring planet ever since they successfully repelled Brainiac years ago. Word of their success has reached the far corners of the galaxy. But I'm treading ground you already know, I will spare you the details."

"No, go ahead. You aren't much newer to the world than I am. I know who they are, but I understand very little of what happened. Besides, you seemed like you were on a roll."

J'onn nodded again. Either he was a very serious person or Martians did not have an appreciation of Earth levity. But Diana rather did like hearing the alien speak. His voice was soft and gentle, but deep. There was a sadness to it.

The Justice League handed Brainiac his first defeat in decades. But their victory was impermanent. Brainiac regrouped. And he returned to this solar system. Mars was his first target."

"Oh no," Diana gasped.

"Indeed. We tried to send a distress signal to Earth, but it was not to be. Brainiac blocked our transmissions, and shot down our escape craft. If I may show you..."

Diana's mind was assailed by a vision of a planet with an orange sky and red-brown soil.

_Men and women, and many children, all of them green with red eyes, ambled about in the streets of a quaint city. Then a shadow fell over the street. Strange spacecraft, first one, then dozens, then hundreds, dropped out of the sky. Spiderlike drones with dour faces dropped from the ships as they passed, running amok through the city. Where they encountered citizens, they fired yellow beams of energy, trapping them in orbs and shrinking them down to collectible size. One ship, far larger then the others, surged overhead, a symbol - three circles connected by two lines - was emblazoned on the bottom._

"The fighting went on for almost two Earth years before Mars finally fell," J'onn said, the vision fading.

"By trade, I was a Manhunter - a Martian peacekeeper. I was chosen as the… the Earth term is 'designated survivor.' I used my innate Martian physiology to conceal myself until Brainiac's forces left the planet. But I felt the presence of their minds extinguish, one by one. I am the last one of my people."

"J'onn, I'm so sorry. You've been through such an ordeal to get here."

He said nothing.

"That's why I saw fit to warn the humans. Brainiac is almost certainly on his way to this planet, to finish what he started. I sought you out in hopes that another superhero would be able to help me warn Superman, but I have since learned that not everyone can contact the League."

"I don't know how, but of course I will help you," Diana said. "I can't simply turn someone in need away. We'll leave tonight."

For a brief moment J'onn's stoic face cracked a warm smile.

"Thank you, Diana. But where will we go?"

Diana scrunched up her face in thought for a moment.

"Well, you're right about one thing. I don't know how to contact Superman."

She turned the book to J'onn, showing him a photo of a spotlight cast against the cloudy night sky of Gotham City.

"But I do know how you contact _him_."


	3. City of the Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn and Diana arrive in Gotham, but their reception is not quite what they had hoped for.

Diana packed her gear, three days of clothes, and supplies into some luggage, and the pair made for the airport. Lacking a passport, J'onn concealed himself as a cat in a pet carrier and was stowed underneath the seat in front of Diana. Along the way, they conversed telepathically. J'onn shielded them in such a way that they could speak as normal, and Diana wouldn't look to her neighbors as though she were talking to a cat.

"So," Diana said. "All Martians can change shape like you?"

"Yes," J'onn said. "Shapeshifting, telepathy, and density manipulation - the ability to move through solid objects - are natural characteristics of Martian biology. But Manhunters were among the few to receive training in using this power beyond a rudimentary level. There is not much need to alter or conceal your appearance on a planet where everyone is of the same people."

"It sounds like it was a peaceful place."

"It was. We dealt with the occasional troublemaker, but we Martians generally lived in harmony."

"Seeing the way we live here must have been a bit of a shock," said Diana.

"I cannot say that I have enjoyed my first weeks on this planet. It is a place of much noise and negative psychic emotion. It took a long time to acclimate myself."

After a while, he spoke up again.

"There has been much talk of my home, and of my abilities. What of you, Diana?"

"I am only moderately stronger than the average Amazon. But the average Amazon is considerably stronger than the average person. Themyscira is a beautiful place, with expansive white beaches leading down to turquoise ocean. It's beyond mortal reckoning. But it is also a demanding place. An Amazon only receives their immortality after proving mastery of their chosen path - be it a warrior or a scholar, a craftswoman, a spiritual leader - that sort of thing."

"That's quite the gift."

"If it were something you strived for, yes," Diana said softly. J'onn didn't press further. 

"But beyond my actual training, I carry many gifts from my people. Great honors, crafted by the Gods themselves. I will lend all of them to the fight against Brainiac if need be."

* * *

Once the plane landed, Diana retrieved her luggage and traveled to her hotel. Gotham in the daylight was a hazy labyrinth of limestone towers and glass panes. The urban sprawl was considerably denser than in Paris or London. Here and there the large curving shapes of Gotham's airship fleet broke up the angular lines of the buildings.

Diana had heard things about Gotham City. It was infamous around the world for its criminal activity. She hoped they’d be able to find this Batman quickly.

Her taxi pulled up at the Gotham Regency, one of the nicer places in the Diamond District. Diana had acquired a great deal of credit with the hotel chain from her international travel, enough to book a room with some privacy on short notice.

But private was the last word she'd use to describe the scene in front of the hotel when they arrived. A crowd of reporters were flocking around the entrance, eager to catch a glimpse of the man coming through the revolving doors.

"Mr. Wayne! Do you have a statement?”

“Is this a merger in the making, Mr. Wayne?”

“What does this mean for the future of Wayne Enterprises?”

The man was dressed in a grey suit that looked to be worth about as much as everything in Diana’s suitcase. He had the magnetic presence of someone in politics, or television.

“Ladies, gentlemen, please. The joint research initiative between Dayton Aeronautics and Wayne Aerospace is going to be strictly cooperative. I think their recent development in orbital habitation is really exciting stuff - er, even if I don’t understand the ins and outs of rocket science.”

 _Ah_ , Diana thought. _Corporate._

“If you have any other questions you can lodge them with the Wayne Enterprises public relations board. My good friend Mr. Fox will be happy to share what he can.”

He cut neatly through the throng of reporters to a waiting car parked behind their taxi. He caught sight of Diana along the way and stopped.

"Oh? You must be new in town. Bruce Wayne, welcome to Gotham City."

Diana shook his hand and looked at him, puzzled. 

His eyes were slate blue - handsome, but empty and presumptuous. They were the kind of eyes Diana had seen before, too many times. 

"Prince, Diana Prince. Do I look new?"

"I would remember seeing you before."

Diana rolled her eyes. 

"I'm an art historian with the Louvre. Here on business."

He smiled a million-dollar smile. Perhaps literally, Diana thought.

"Well, perhaps we'll see each other around some time. I have some items at the manor I've been meaning to donate to a worthy cause. If you have some spare time while you're here-"

"I'll contact the Wayne Enterprises public relations board. Have a good day, Mr. Wayne. Come along John."

"Certainly… cousin," J'onn stammered, catching on that he was going to need a cover identity while they were in town.

"That man seemed rather interested in you," J'onn said while they rode the elevator up to their room.

Diana snickered.

"Did you look in his mind?"

"I don't like to make a habit of it. I know humans find it invasive."

"I didn't need to. Men like him all think the same thing anyway. He may be wealthier than most of them, but there's nothing special about Bruce Wayne."

* * *

As the sun grew low, Diana and J'onn ventured out. The streets were still busy with rush hour traffic, but people on foot hurried past - eager to get off the streets before dark.

“It should be this one here on the left,” Diana said. 

The lobby of the Gotham City Ninth Precinct was old. Early 20th Century, from the look of it. The ceiling was two stories up, with a row of second floor offices overlooking the entrance. The officer at the front desk looked up from her crossword puzzle as Diana and J'onn entered. 

"Can I help you?"

"Hello," Diana said. "We were hoping to contact… him."

"Him?"

"You know," she pointed up. " _Him_."

"Him," the officer repeated incredulously. "I think you want the Sacred Heart down on 11th."

"Enough of this," J'onn grunted. "We need to speak with Batman." 

"Oh, is that all? Well in that case let me just get you his extension."

"You are tooling with me," J'onn said. "This is not a laughing matter."

"Who's laughing? This is Downtown Gotham. In a half hour there's gonna be half a dozen tweakers from the Bowery coming through the door for processing. And here's you two blowing in from out of town looking for pictures and an autograph with the most feared vigilante in the world!"

Diana looked down at herself. That was twice now. Did they really stick out from the locals that much?

"What's all the fuss down here?"

An older gentleman with a bushy mustache was coming down the stairs.

"Sorry for the ruckus, Commissioner. Just a couple of tourists here to see the Bat."

"Is that so?"

He came over to John and stuck out his hand.

"James Gordon. I run this circus."

"I am John Jones. This is my associate Diana Prince."

"Pleased to meet you," Diana said, shaking his hand.

"Likewise. What brings you down to this part of town?"

"Please, Commissioner," J'onn said. "We are in trouble. We might all be in trouble."

Gordon's face hardened. 

"Well if that's the case, let's see what we can do."

* * *

They emerged onto the roof. A spotlight mounted to a metal turret structure sat on the far end.

"Surely there are easier ways of communicating with the Batman," J'onn said, looking over the machinery. 

"Surely," Gordon said simply. He was walking towards a large lever.

"Then why-"

The commissioner threw his weight into pushing the lever, and with a loud clack the Bat Signal burst into life. A concentrated beam of light stretched into the sky, striking the cloud layer and branding it with the winged shape of a bat.

"Because he likes to remind everyone he's out there."

Gordon kept his eyes on the sky, waiting for their message to reach its recipient. 

"So, Mr. Jones. I couldn't help but notice the way you carry yourself. Military man?"

"Law enforcement, actually," J'onn nodded. "Presently retired."

"Ah. I was a Marine myself, before I joined the force. Where were you out of?"

"My jurisdiction was quite far from here."

Diana looked out over the edge. The evening was becoming foggy, and she could only see a few blocks in any direction. Spotlights from the dirigibles made strange shapes in the obscured landscape. The mist caused the sounds of the city to muddle together into a dull cacophony. With her enchanted senses, she could make out the blaring of horns in the traffic below. The screams of police sirens in distant boroughs. The short, sharp sound of a gun going off. The beast that was Gotham City was waking up for the night. Diana listened to it move with awe and horror. A squalid hive of humanity writhing and thrumming beneath her. 

"Yeah, it's not for everyone," Gordon said, sensing her thoughts. He produced a lighter from his jacket and flicked it a few times, trying to light up his pipe. 

"But it's home. Some of us still think it's worth fighting for."

That's when they heard the voice.

"Friends of yours, Jim?"

He was leaning against the wall near the doorway downstairs, out of the glow of the giant light. His body was wrapped in a black cape, the extra material of which was held aloft by the night air. His face was obscured by a mask without the two pointed ears, and they could see his eyes glinting back at them, reflecting the signal's shine. Diana didn't think he looked much like a bat, but he did have the sort of unnatural quality about him that she imagined precluded any realism. 

"Batman," the commissioner said. "You certainly know how to keep us waiting. These people have come a long way to see you."

"Hm," he said, stepping out to where they could see him. His eyes passed over Diana with an uncanny sharpness.

"What do you have for me?"

J'onn put his hand on Gordon's shoulder.

"Commissioner, thank you for arranging this meeting. If you would give us some privacy?"

Batman shook his head. 

"If I can hear it, Jim can hear it."

J'onn looked to Diana, then back to Batman. Then he relaxed his disguise, reverting to his true shape.

"Ah," Gordon said, his eyes widening. He dumped the contents of his pipe and turned for the door. 

"I think the gentleman has a point, actually. You have a good evening, old friend."

After he had gone, the Dark Knight turned to J'onn and Diana. 

"So. Mister…"

"J'onzz. J'onn J'onzz. I am a Martian. Mars was attacked by Brainiac. He has returned."

"Brainiac…" Batman rumbled. He began to pace back and forth across the roof.

Diana nodded.

"J'onn's entire world is gone. And he thinks we're next. We need the Justice League."

The Dark Knight looked down. When he wasn't speaking he was oppressively silent. 

"There is no Justice League. Not anymore."

"What do you mean?" J'onn's voice was uncharacteristically charged. "Superman and the Green Lantern and-"

"That much power - all those personalities - you can't keep them all in one place. We were fools to think we could. Now, if you go ask any one of them I'm sure-"

"One isn't good enough!" Diana snapped, "Only the whole Justice League could take on Brainiac seven years ago."

"What about you?" Batman turned his gaze back on Diana. "What's your part in all of this?"

"I'm just helping a friend. But don't change the subject. J'onn's people saw the Justice League as a beacon of hope in the universe."

"Please. They saw Superman as a beacon of hope. And Superman can help you. I can't."

Before Diana could protest further, he leapt from the roof. She scowled as she lost sight of him gliding into the mist, a new determination growing in her… 

* * *

The next night brought a sky thick with clouds. 

Harry "The Hacksaw" Donovan watched the people go by from his car. Then he saw the woman. A bright blue suit jacket, a fine leather handbag. She ought to have been wearing a neon sign.

"This is it! We rip off this bird, Phish, and I'll take you someplace fancy for breakfast."

The duo left the car and quickly caught up with the woman. Phish approached first.

"Evenin', Miss. That's a real nice purse you got there."

He rushed up to grab the woman. But she pivoted around to grab Phish by the collar, lifting him off the ground with one arm.

"Hey, hey!" Phish shouted, flailing about to free himself.

"Drop him, freak!" Harry shouted, drawing his gun and firing. 

Diana bent her free arm over her face, and the bullet deflected harmlessly off her sleeve. She tossed Phish to the side and started to advance on his partner. Harry continued to fire until he was out of ammo, Diana stopping each round with a reflexive movement of her wrists. Then she pulled a length of golden rope from her coat and tossed it at her attacker. It glowed as it sailed through the air, a loop at the end flying over Harry's neck and restraining his arms. She drew him in and finished the job, trussing the mugger up with the rope and throwing the other end over a fire escape to pull him off the ground. 

Phish, watching Diana pull the gun from Harry's hands and crush it between her fingers, suddenly remembered the better part of valor and bolted for the alleyway. But a fist from the shadows connected with his head before he made it far.

"The Martian's 'friend,' huh," Batman said as he stepped into the light. He sized up the thug hanging from her lasso. 

"It's a little later than the curfew your parole officer set for you, isn't it, Hacksaw?"

"Batman! I uh, I didn't know you were in this part of town tonight! I saw this nice lady walking by her lonesome and thought someone oughta help her get home. You know how this city gets at night."

"Yes," Diana scowled at him. "Full of lowlifes."

Harry looked between the two of them, then turned to Batman.

"You runnin' some kinda internship?"

Diana pulled on the length of rope, bringing it tighter around Harry's body. A soft light flashed around its length.

"Nggh! I was… I was trying to rob her! I'm in deep with the bookies, I need the dough!"

He slumped unconscious. The Dark Knight raised his eyebrow at the woman. 

"The lasso compels the truth," Diana said. 

"You're just full of surprises. Who are you, really?"

"I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira. Amazon Warrior."

"Huh. Well, Princess, if you were looking to continue our conversation from last night, you'll leave disappointed."

Batman began dragging Phish down the alley. The long, dark shape of a car appeared at the end, and its trunk popped open. The Caped Crusader looked back and growled when he saw Diana carrying Hacksaw behind him.

"That's okay. Amazons live a long time. I can be very patient. So until agree to help J'onn and I, get used to seeing my face."

Phish's unconscious form flopped into the trunk. Batman motioned for her to hand off Harry.

"Surely you have some place else to be? A city of your own that needs protecting?"

"That was before I saw how much of a mess this place was," Diana mused. She leaned on Batman's shoulder playfully and muttered into his ear. 

"Clearly this town's protectors are either _rank cowards_ or untenably busy."

"Hm," Batman gritted his teeth. He shook her off and opened the canopy to his car.

"So I'm going to stick around, pick up your slack, and maybe - once I've cleaned up your city - you'll have time to look into this Brainiac problem. What do you say?"

"The most polite thing I could say would be nothing at all," he said. "Stand clear of the tires, please."

As Batman sped away, Wonder Woman smirked.

_See you tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect another chapter tonight or tomorrow. The whole thing will be up by March 18th. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Knight Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Wonder Woman begins working in Gotham, Batman reminisces about the past.

**The Batcave. Then.**

_"Status report, Alfred."_

_The older man stood dutifully upright before the array of monitors. Each screen had a different major news station, and each one showed a chaotic scene unfolding somewhere in the world, as a swarm of spider-legged robots marched across the planet._

_"I'm afraid it's quite quickly gotten out of hand out there, sir."_

_The teenager at Batman's side, his ward Robin, panned across the monitors._

_"Holy_ War of the Worlds. _If this isn't an invasion, I don't know what is."_

_"Targets in the city? The Dark Knight asked._

_"Sporadic," Alfred replied. From individual people to automobiles to whole buildings. The largest concentration of the machines seems to be the museum district."_

_Robin closed his eyes._

_"A meteor at the natural history museum, perhaps? Something they want that we wouldn't be able to tell from the rock?"_

_"Perhaps. Initiate startup on the Batwing, Dick. I'll meet you in the hangar."_

_"Alright. Can I drive?"_

_"No."_

_The boy ran off to fire up the engines. Batman stayed behind with his faithful butler._

_"Our friend in Metropolis is probably preoccupied right now, but if we could manage to contact him…"_

_"It would behoove us to share notes, I think," Alfred nodded. "I will make arrangements while you are out."_

_The Batwing hummed on the launch pad as Batman approached._

_"What's the plan, Batman?" Robin asked._

_"We secure the city as best we can. Then we call in the reinforcements."_

_"Wow. Not like you to call for help."_

_"This is a worst case scenario. There are some things even Batman and Robin can't do alone."_

_"Fair enough. But so far we've managed alright, haven't we?"_

_"We sure have. And one way or the other, we'll get through this together."_

* * *

**The Batcave. Now.**

Batman stood alone in the middle of the armory.

"Feeling nostalgic tonight, sir?"

The row of display cases cut into the rock here had batsuits from across the Dark Knight's tenure. Bulky garments repurposed from military surplus gear from the early days; bulletproof ensembles for extreme tactical circumstances; space age flexible polymers that maximized impact dispersion; even some highly specialized loadouts like the Cold Weather Batsuit, a white arctic camouflaged design that would have looked quite daft in the streets of Gotham. All of them were topped by a cowl with pointed ears of varying lengths and ordinations. The particular suit Alfred Pennyworth found the cave's owner in front of was a lightweight grey armor set with a midnight blue cowl, both heavily worn. A bat sigil was emblazoned within a gold oval on the chest.

Batman said nothing as Alfred approached.

"Ah, the memories," the butler continued. "You broke eleven ribs in this one, I recall."

“There’s been a development, Alfred. Another event like seven years ago."

"And you find yourself wondering what the 'you' of seven years ago would have done in this situation."

He bowed his head.

"A lot has changed since then."

"Yes, indeed," Alfred said sadly. He followed Batman's gaze to the next case over, a conspicuous red, green, and yellow outfit with a simple mask. Similar outfits dotted the display, getting leaner as they went back towards the start.

"But the decision you made that day, that wouldn't have changed, would it have?"

They stood in silence a bit longer.

"Take the night off, Alfred."

"Very good, sir."

He wiped a smudge off of the display case with his handkerchief.

"I can see the two of you have much to discuss."

* * *

"Diana, I appreciate what you're doing, but I think we should move on. Metropolis isn't far. We might be able to find a lead on Superman, or someone else."

J'onn was using the in-room wifi to learn about the city while Diana changed in the bathroom. She clipped her pair of metal bracelets on for the evening.

"I know we need to confront Brainiac sooner than later, but I know I can get through to this guy. Somehow…"

"If it's just the same to you, I will remain behind. I do not like it here."

* * *

On the fourth day, the skies finally split open, bringing a chill air, and the first major downpour of spring in Gotham City.

But it was a hot night at the Gotham Harbor House Casino. A night which reached its climax when the Royal Flush Gang robbed them blind. The four criminals were weaving back and forth through the soaked streets in their getaway car, laughing and tossing their money back and forth. That was when _something_ struck the front right tire of the van, sending it flipping spectacularly over the median and landing on its side.

The triggerman, Hart, was the first to figure out which end was up.

“Jax. What the hell?”

“I think a stop sign hit us,” Jax said, still a bit disoriented.

“You hit a stop sign?”

“That ain’t what I said, King.”

“The cops are right behind us, what do we do?”

"Wait, wait!" Jax hissed. She motioned up. Over the din of the rain they could just barely hear the sound of footsteps. 

"It's him," Hart whispered.

"He usually never makes noise," King said.

"Just sit tight," ordered Ace, the head of the crew. "And get your pieces. We're about to shuffle the Bat's deck!

Then the doors ripped off the back of the van. Standing outside with either door in her hand was a raven-haired woman in a skirt of blue leather bands and a red armored corset adorned with a silver eagle. She slammed a door into the pavement to shield herself from the Royal Flush Gang's barrage of gunfire.

"That ain't the Bat, Ace!"

"Scramble!" Ace shouted. "Grab a bag and meet up at the clubhouse!"

Wonder Woman stopped Hart's escape with her lasso while Ace and Jax went the other way. King burst from the sunroof of the van and tried to give his teammates surprising fire, but a rubber bullet hit the back of his head and he went down. Diana saw a sleek black jet hovering in the sky over the road.

"We'll take him from here," a GCPD officer ran up to Diana and Hart as the rest of the police caught up with the robbers.

"Where did the other two go?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Down into the Narrows, under the highway. It's like a rat's nest down there, they could hide for days."

"We'll see," Diana said, keeping her eyes on the jet as she dove down.

The Narrows must have been named for the claustrophobic streets and alleys within. Most could not accommodate cars. Diana concentrated, listening for signs of distress. She heard a whisper, asbaudible to her as a about.

"Ace?"

"Stop!" Diana shouted, running after the woman. Jax instead ran down the street in the opposite direction. Suddenly, the streetlights on the block failed. Wonder Woman heard Jax yelp, her voice moving far away from her. When the lights came back on, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did she-"

"That's enough!" King called out behind Diana. He had a gun drawn on her.

"You're gonna let me leave, and I'm not gonna shoot you."

"You can shoot as much as you want," Diana said, crossing her bracelets in front of her face. 

"You won't actually hit anything."

"You uh, can't blame a guy for trying?"

Ace bolted, and Wonder Woman removed the tiara from her head. She threw it towards Ace, who ducked at the last second.

"Hah!" He cackled. "You missed!"

He was struck in the head by another spinning projectile, this one dark and carved in the shape of a bat.

Batman leapt down from the building above using a grapple line, his cape unfurling out behind him. 

"He's right," he said, offering Diana back her headpiece.

"You did miss."

"They're a theatric bunch," Diana mused. "Friends of yours?"

"The Royal Flush is one of the oldest gangs in Gotham. We're talking Prohibition Era. The tights are a recent addition, though…"

"So Gotham has always been this insane."

"Heh."

He fired his grapple line and hooked into the edge of the highway above.

"Come with me."

* * *

After returning Ace and Jax to the police, Batman lead Diana up to the top of a nearby building. The storm had abated, and the moon was climbing over the city. Diana floated next to Batman as he climbed.

"Are you handy with that thing?" He asked. He nodded at the sword on Diana's hip.

"Yes. But I only use it in extreme situations. There are… bigger threats in this world than Man."

"Good," he said simply.

"You dislike weapons?"

"I dislike death. When I put this mask on eleven years ago, I made a vow that whatever happened next, I would never take a life. If I ever crossed that line, it was the end of Batman. The end of me."

Diana was surprised. 

"You've been here for eleven years?"

"Gotham is the only home I've ever known. We have a… complicated relationship, but I'm hers as much as she's mine. But what about you?"

He vaulted over the wing of a large stone figure carved into the building. They had evidently reached their destination.

"How are you enjoying Gotham so far?"

"I can't say I care for the night life," Diana said, gesturing to the pile of crooks below them.

"Everything is relative, Princess. Look out here."

Below them stretched Gotham, puddles of water in the streets twinkling with the reflections of headlights and traffic signals. A dry breeze was clearing the remaining clouds out of sight.

"Gotham at night, just after the rain. It cleanses this place. If everyone could it from this angle, I think we'd have a lot fewer problems in this city."

"You care a lot about this place."

"It requires a lot of care. Eleven years ago, men like Harry Donovan would have been out hustling purses because their _parole officer_ was in debt with the bookies. You might look out on this city and see bedlam, but I _came from_ the bedlam. We've come a long way. Who knows? In another eleven we might even be respectable."

"Where did this come from?" Diana asked. "The other night you had barely tolerated me. Now you take me sightseeing? Telling me your life story?"

"Your… persistence… reminds me of someone," he said. "I wasn't patient enough with them."

"Was it about the Justice League?"

"No. This was years later. But, the same story, more or less.

"Were you… friends?" Diana asked.

"'Friend' is a strong word with me," the Dark Knight shrugged.

"Ha. I couldn't tell."

"But, I'd like to think there was something there," he ignored her. 

"For about two years, it was working. Arthur helped me on a case once, Hal and I stopped a robbery on the Space Station. But we disagreed on just about everything. Where to meet, when and how often. Whether we should set a 'jurisdiction' for ourselves, or limit how small a crisis we should intervene in. Superman did his best to keep the League together, but it just couldn't last."

"And so you all parted for seven years?"

"I've seen Superman once or twice, but I haven't spoken to the others in years. I think there's too much between us, now."

"So much that you couldn't set it aside for the good of the planet?"

"I don't know," he said softly. "I went back to what I was good at. Which is this. I guess they all did too.

Diana looked down at the lights. 

"I suppose no place is all bad."

* * *

He came before the massive computer bank on the edge of the cavern, where Alfred had watched the Brainiac invasion unfold years ago. The Batcomputer was state of the art, capable of rendering crime scene recreations, compiling chemical data, or any other means of digital forensics the Dark Knight would require.

It could also be used as a phone.

He sighed, then dialed the number. 

It rang, then rang again, then went to an answering machine. An easygoing voice greeted him. 

_"You've reached the home of the Kents. We weren't able to catch you this time, but if you leave your name and number, we'll get back to you fast!"_

There was a beep, and then he cut the feed. 

_You should have left a message_ , a voice said in Batman's head. He resented it for being right.

* * *

Wonder Woman didn't know how he kept up. There were dozens of incidents every night in Gotham, but he always seemed to know which ones required Batman. 

She used her enhanced hearing to try to pick up signs of trouble he might be zeroing in on.

_"Jack!"_

_"I said shut up! You've never respected me, not from day one!"_

_"Just stop, Jack, I'm sorry!"_

_"You will be!"_

Diana's blood went cold. She flew over to wear the voices were coming from, and saw a dark shape disappear through the window.

* * *

"Batman? I'm scared."

He had entered through the room of a boy, perhaps nine or ten.

"That man in there - your father?"

The boy shook his head yes. 

"Does he get angry like this often?"

"Uh huh. He's gonna hurt my mom."

"No he won't. I promise."

He stood up.

"Stay with him," Batman said, neither turning around nor otherwise acknowledging that he knew Diana was there. 

He silently moved through the door. The couples' voices became suddenly, harshly apparent. 

"Just put the gun down, Jack! Please, I'll do anything!"

"Eleven years I've put up with you - eleven Goddamned y-arrgh!"

There was a struggle, then a gunshot. Diana heard him grunt.

"Oh, no," she whispered.

"Batman!" The boy cried.

She ran into the apartment and heard glass shatter. The boy's mother was crouched under the kitchen island, her breathing heavy. 

"Are you okay?" Diana mouthed.

She nodded quickly, then pointed towards the window. She saw the Dark Knight's cape flowing in the wind on the fire escape beyond. The man was screaming in fear.

"You'd leave your own son without a mother? Is that what you want, you slime?"

The malice in his voice was palpable, and for the first time since she saw him on the roof of the GCPD, Diana was truly frightened by him. He continued laying into the father until his adrenaline war out and the drunken man fell unconscious.

He pulled him back through the window and his eyes, pupils small and feral, connected with Diana's. He scowled, then vaulted back into the night air. 

"Batman!"

"I told you to stay with the boy!"

Diana flew after him as he raced over rooftops. 

"What's the difference?"

"You shouldn't have seen that."

"The way you handled that awful man?"

"It was weakness," Batman said bitterly.

"Compassion for children is not weakness!"

"Compassion is one thing. But I can't let anger cloud my judgment. That man had a family. He had a son, who has to grow up haunted by what happened tonight."

"But he still has a mother, thanks to you. That has to count for something, right?"

"Hn."

Diana grabbed his arm, and he tensed. But he stopped.

"I use truth as my weapon," she said. "You use fear. But they're not all that different, at the heart of it. They force people to look in at themselves, decide if they like what they see."

"I'll look into your problem," he said, not meeting her gaze.

Diana was surprised.

"You will? Why?"

"It's like you said. I've been living in fear of the truth for a long time. It's time to get over myself. You understand?"

"I do," Diana said. "So what now?"

"Wait for my signal. You'll know if when it comes."

"How will we…"

She turned. He was gone.

"...know?"

* * *

He sat at the computer for a few minutes, tapping his thumbs together in front of the keyboard. Then he punched in a few more commands. A hidden panel whispered open, revealing a solid white phone within. It had no dialpad, because it only called one number. 

Batman picked up the receiver and waited while the signal bounced into space and down somewhere above the Arctic Circle. The signal returned unanswered. 

"It's probably nothing," he said out loud, even as his fingers keyed in the website for _The Daily Planet_ 's staff registry. His eyes darted back and forth inside his mask, over the publication history. Two articles a week, like clockwork, until…

He dialed the number. It was after hours - Gotham and Metropolis shared a timezone - but still, someone picked up.

"Daily Planet, _may I ask who's calling?"_

"Working late, Lois?"

There was a pause. 

_"You know, I was starting to wonder if I should contact you. I should have known you would find out on your own."_

He winced at the pain in her voice. Something was very wrong.

"Find out what? Lois, what's happened to Superman?"


	5. House on the Hill

_"Bright Morning, beloved."_

_J'onn opened his eyes to the sight of a lovely woman standing over him._

_“Bright Morning, M'yri'ah. You are up early.”_

_“It is a special day.”_

_"Father!" A small voice came from the doorway, and a Martian girl ran into the bedroom to jump on top of him._

_“K'hym! Bright Morning. Shouldn’t you be at lessons?”_

_“No father. Today is the day that Brainiac comes!”_

_J’onn bolted from his bed and ran outside. It had already begun. A great Harvester ship was raising a chunk of the city out of the ground in a huge cylindrical forcefield. It shrank again and again, until it was large enough to fit through the port in the Harvester’s bottom. The umber dust of Mars was being whipped into a tremendous sandstrom around him. Through it he could hear the muffled screams of hundreds of Martians, and the droning tones of Brainiacs servitors._

_“M'yri'ah! K’hym! Where are you?”_

_“Daddy!” Khym’s voice echoed, barely audible in the storm._

_A loud metallic whine fractured the world, and J’onn was blinded by three lights in very close proximity. The sigil of Brainiac, on the Harvester ship now barreling down on him..._

* * *

J'onn lurched awake. Sunlight filtered through the hotel window.

"J'onn!" Diana rushed over, "Are you okay?"

"I am unharmed. Just a… dream."

"About Mars?"

J'onn cradled his head in his hands. 

"It is a sad story. And I have already placed too much of a burden on someone as kind as yourself. It's not for the waking world to hear."

"Alright," Diana said softly. "But if you change your mind, I'm here."

"Thank you. You are up early."

"Didn't get much sleep. But the concierge delivered this."

She tossed him an envelope. Inside was an invitation on square, sturdy cardstock. 

"Looks like that ‘Mr. Wayne’ made good on his promise to see me again sometime."

The card invited Diana Prince, plus one, to a gala at Wayne Manor, benefiting the Gotham Heritage Fund for Children.

"You are going to attend then?"

"And you. Diana Prince, plus one."

"I'm not sure that would be prudent."

"It's for a good cause. Children are always worth fighting for. And our new bat friend feels the same way, which is why I think this is related.”

“Ah,” J’onn said, still apprehensive. “I suppose we will need to acquire appropriate clothes for the occasion?”

“Do you… wear clothes?”

“Not in the traditional sense.”

* * *

Wayne Manor was an ancient, sprawling mansion. It perched upon a hill on the outskirts of Gotham, straight and dour like a cat out in the rain. The walls were marked by age, with many tangles of ivy climbing up to the second story windows and once stately grey bricks now a somber black, but they wore this distress well. The lawn at the front of the house was considerably better tended, and it was now bathed in the light of dozens of cars dropping off guests. 

Inside, perhaps a hundred or so well-dressed socialites were ambling about the ballroom. The host was seemingly not present.

"Ah! You're a new face," a redheaded woman came over to greet Diana. "Summer Gleeson." 

"The television reporter? I'll have to tune in before I leave the city. My nights have been booked pretty solid lately. Diana Prince; I work with Classical Antiquities. Mr. Wayne sent me a special invite."

"I can't imagine why," Summer grinned. "That dress is spectacular on you."

"Thank you! You look good in green, yourself. So you've been in Gotham a while. Tell me, does Bruce Wayne hold these fundraisers often?"

"Oh, sure. Benefits for the police, arts and sciences, you name it. But this Children's Fund Gala is the biggest one of the year. If you ask me, it's the only one he really puts his heart into."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, the rich folks, they're kind of expected to go through the motions, you know? Bruce hasn't really cared much about politics since one of his friends got sick. But keeping the orphanages and schools funded is really personal for him.”

"Why is that?"

"You don't know? you really are new around here. His parents - Thomas and Martha Wayne, caught by a mugger on Park Avenue. He pulled a gun. Bruce was there when it happened. Ten years old. The only survivor.”

“That’s awful.”

“It must have been devastating for the boy,” J’onn said. 

“I didn’t meet him until we started college,” Summer said, “but even then he was… distant. Put on a strong face, you know, but you could tell there was hurt. But after school he disappeared for a few years, and when he came back he was the outgoing socialite we call our host tonight.”

“He found some measure of peace.”

“There’s all sorts of rumors. Monasteries, psychotherapy. I just think he needed to get out of this place. The Waynes’ murder was the story of the century in Gotham, before the Bat showed up. It's one of the reasons I'm glad he's out there. This city needed to stand for something other than senseless crime.”

"Miss Prince?" An erudite English voice asserted itself behind her. It was a smartly dressed man, his nose held high with an air of dignity, a thin mustache below. 

"Yes, that's me," Diana offered.

"I am Alfred Pennyworth, head of housekeeping for the manor. Mr. Wayne wishes to meet with you privately with regards to some charitable donations he wishes to make to your establishment?"

"Ah," Diana frowned. "Yes."

"Your guest is welcome to join us, of course. I will lead you to the display area."

“Enjoy the party,” Summer said, heading back into the crowd.

* * *

The butler led them down a few hallways to a large room with double doors made of wooden lattice. He produced a small key from his pocket and opened the doors. The inside was dark, but Diana could already see it was lined with many items.

Alfred flicked a light switch to bring up some running lamps around the pieces.

"He will be with you shortly.”

Diana wandered through the displays, frowning at each as she passed.

“Sumerian. Vietnamese. Incan. This is a _dogu_ from the Jomon Period!”

“Quite the collection,” J’onn said. “Yet you seem unimpressed.”

“Not unimpressed. Disgusted. I know he had a hard life, but you can’t just fill that void with valuables. These things aren’t decor for bored trust fund babies to admire. They’re part of someone’s culture. They should be in a museum, for everyone to admire.”

"Perhaps my collection in the basement will be more to your liking."

Diana’s eyes widened as she heard the voice. She turned to see Bruce Wayne standing in the doorway, the hallway light framing his body in shadow. His face was entirely changed from the day they met in front of the hotel. As his eyes passed across the room, Diana wondered how she could have ever mistaken them before.

“You.”

“Play along for a while,” he said. “Mingle. At the end of the evening, we’ll share notes.”

* * *

“You too, huh?”

J'onn traced the voice to a tall, stocky girl in a white dress. Her blonde bangs were pulled back with a set of antique looking hair pins.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, my bad. I've just been to enough of these things that I know someone out of their element when I see one."

"Ah. Is it that obvious?"

"It's alright," she smiled. "Truth be told, I hate getting dressed up like this too. But I wouldn't want to embarrass Uncle Bruce."

J'onn raised his brow.

"Bruce Wayne is… your uncle?"

"Not by blood. He's a family friend. I mostly call him that to irritate him."

"Seems perilous."

"Oh, he's fine once you get to know him. But he's been through a lot, is all."

"I have heard. I, too, have lost family. It’s not something easily moved past.”

"I'll drink to that," she said, holding up her glass.

Alfred came up behind her with a tired look on his face.

"Miss Kara, I do wish you would settle down on the merlot.”

“Aw, Alfred, you know I’m old enough to drink.”

“Yes. And I think I’m rather too old for you to drink,” Alfred sighed, passing onwards into hte party with his tray.

* * *

Bruce felt Diana’s shadow pass over him before he saw her.

"Care to dance?"

"I… why not?" Bruce said cooly, though his face had gone pale. He excused himself from the conversation he was in and went to the floor with the Amazon. As the next song began, Bruce looked grim.

"What's the matter?” Diana asked, grinning. “Bruce Wayne, man about town, isn't a dancer?" 

"I don't do this very often. I'm used to throwing parties, not to having them, if you get my meaning."

He wasn't throwing his voice as they crossed the floor. Diana realized how painfully fake "Bruce Wayne's" affect was.

“I think I may have had some wrong ideas about you.”

“You’ve even said a few of them out loud,” Bruce smiled.

“I was wrong to judge,” she admitted.

“Well, I need to keep up appearances, you know. Throw a charity here, get photographed with a sportswear model there. And nobody suspects a thing.”

“Why do you choose to live this way?”

“The Waynes are a cornerstone of this city. I’ve been under a microscope since I was ten years old. So Bruce Wayne shows the people of Gotham what they want to see. And Batman shows them what they need to see. That's worked out pretty well so far."

"How many people know the truth?"

"In this room? Four, counting yourself and the Martian. But I have other allies out there. Lime the people we'll be getting together for this new mission."

"I see."

"There's one more thing you should know," Bruce frowned. “The situation is developing faster than you realize. Brainiac is only the beginning.”

“What do you mean?”

“Not here. We’ll continue this downstairs.”

* * *

Gradually the guests began to filter out until, late in the evening, Alfred, Diana, J'onn, and Kara were the only ones in the house. Bruce was nowhere to be found. At around half past midnight, Alfred led them all into the study. A long row of windows afforded a dramatic view of Gotham beneath the hilltop. A sumptuous armchair sat at the far end.

Alfred wound the hands on the old grandfather clock in the room so that both touched the 12. A book slid a few inches out of its place on the bookshelf to the left. He placed his thumb on the spine.

“Biometrics confirmed. Welcome, Alfred Pennyworth.”

The two bookshelves slid open, revealing a metal platform

“That never gets old, Kara grinned. As she stepped inside, she undid the pins in her hair and shook loose a messy bob. 

“Sorry Ma, but my hair wasn’t made to be locked up.”

The platform started descending beneath the study. Diana watched the wooden beams of the house give way to the limestone bedrock beneath. They went down and down, until they emerged into a vast cavern. The rush of cool air startled J’onn as the elevator neared the bottom. He could sense the presence of many tiny creatures - bats, roosting in the nooks and crannies of the ceiling.

The Batcave was composed of a number of prefabricated platforms and chambers hanging from the cavern walls by large chains. In some places the platforms were moored to higher areas of the cavern floor. A number of vehicles - some very conventional, others very… unconventional, were parked on the far side.

At the end of the cliffside, standing in front of a large computer, was Batman. He crossed the bridge to meet the others as the doors slid open.

“Step into my office,” he beckoned.

"How do you keep all this hidden?" Diana asked.

"By only telling people I can trust," he replied. "...Don't touch anything."

“I’ve always liked this place,” Kara mused. “You can get all the wide open spaces and sunshine you want in Kansas, but I don’t know. It has a certain something-something, right?”

“Yes. Something,” J’onn said, incredulously.

“Everyone has been introduced to each other,” Batman said. “Good. Let’s begin.”

On the computer monitors, several pictures of Superman flashed across the screen.

“Wonder Woman and J’onn J’onzz came to Gotham city to warn me that Brainiac was coming. So I reached out to Superman - Earth’s best defense against an invading force. I didn’t find him. About nine days ago, Superman vanished. And we need the Justice League if we’re going to find him.”


	6. Reinforcements

"Missing? That can't be possible," J'onn said. He had since resumed his true Martian form. 

"I'm afraid so, buddy," Kara said.

Batman nodded.

"I've reached out to everyone with knowledge of Superman's secret identity, like Kara here, his cousin."

Kara waved at her fellow alien sheepishly.

“Oh,” J’onn said, becoming sullen.

“Your intuitions are good,” Batman said. “If Superman left without telling his family, or worse… well, that’s why we need to figure out what happened.”

A green circle appeared on the screen.

"My associate, Batgirl, will coordinate the operation.

_"Hi, everyone."_

Batman continued as images of The Flash, Green Lantern, and Aquaman moved onto the screen.

"I'd like for each of you to intercept the League in the cities they operate out of, see if you can get them in on this."

"Can't you just… call them?" Diana asked. 

"In person has a better chance of success. I'm sure they'll do the right thing, but I think me going lowers the odds. I'm not exactly a 'people' person."

"No kidding," Kara grinned.

"Kara, if you could head up north, I want someone at the Fortress in case Superman returns."

"Sure thing."

"For now, let's turn in. Alfred has prepared rooms for the three of you. Our work begins tomorrow morning."

* * *

"Sorry again for making you work on your vacation, Barbara."

_"Not to worry Bruce. I'll find some way for you to make it up to me."_

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Barbara Gordon, Batman's new partner Batgirl, was sunning herself on a beach somewhere in Southern Italy when the call came in. A savant with computers, Barbara had made her own mark on the Batcave by increasing Batman's surveillance and communications capabilities. For instance, the satellite uplink they were presently communicating over. 

_"Really though, if you need me back, I can hop a flight out of Rome tomorrow morning."_

"No need," Batman shook his head. "I have enough boots on the ground here. What I really need are eyes. Perspective."

_"What does your gut say about this whole Superman situation? Is this a Section 52 scenario?"_

"I don't know yet. But who gave you access to the upper level databases, anyway?"

_"You did, when you made the most brilliant young software programmer in Gotham City your webmaster. Lucky you."_

"Lucky me."

* * *

"Where is J'onn?" 

It was the next morning, and Diana was enjoying Alfred's special morning coffee on the back patio. Bruce had joined her after emerging from his cave.

"He's en route to Central City - home of Wally West - the Flash. I think they'll get along well."

"He shares J'onn's serious demeanor."

"Exactly the opposite. Very easy-going. Still, the contrast suits him. At least, it did for us. He… _may_ not know that I know his secret identity, which is one of the reasons why I'm not going myself."

"And you're sending me to Maine because?"

"Because Arthur Curry is anything _but_ easygoing. It will take a real shock to the system to get him out of his routine."

"I don't really do threats," Diana offered.

"Nothing so crass. Aquaman won't budge for you. But his wife? She could make anything budge."

"I see."

"Just mind your manners," Bruce shrugged. "Mera is the most powerful being of terrestrial origin I've ever met."

"So to recap, J'onn is going to make nice with the Flash, I'm going to use my woman's intuition on Aquaman's wife, and Kara is flying to the North Pole because she can do it faster than your plane can.

Diana crossed her arms. "And what about you?"

Batman tapped the file folder in his hand against his lap.

"Hm."

* * *

_"Hal Jordan. The Green Lantern Corps. So, Space Cops. Huh."_

"We've learned a lot about space in the last seven years" Bruce said as he finished sending the files.

"Not much of it was good. There are a _lot_ of dangers out there."

_"But he still operates off of Earth?"_

"Usually. I contacted Jordan's employers, told them he had previously collaborated with Wayne Enterprises on a 'green energy' initiative. We have a… mutual contact within the C-Suite of Ferris Air. She told me he was away on assignment."

_"Assignment?"_

"It can be hard to keep test pilots on the ground," Bruce shrugged. "But the reality is, Jordan is off-world with the Lantern Corps, and out of contact with Earth."

* * *

A few million lightyears away, Hal Jordan ducked behind a rock now sizzling from a shot of acidic red bile.

"Explore the Frontier, they said," he grumbled. He fired a green beam of light from the ring on his finger.

"It will be _fun_ , they said!"

"Hey, Jordan!" His partner Kilowog barked behind his emerald shield. "Are you gonna talk to yourself or are you gonna hit any of these poozers?"

* * *

 _"So no Lantern then,"_ Barbara said.

"Not so fast. My contact directed me to someone. John Stewart. It sounds like the Corps may have assigned a new Lantern to Hal's beat. I'm sending you my files now."

There was a pause as Barbara perused the information.

_"Architectural background, United States Marine Corps… he certainly looks like space cop material."_

"Did Ms. Ferris mention how we might reach this Mr. Stewart?" Alfred asked, peering over Bruce's shoulder.

"Nothing fast. She didn't have an address or number. Sounds like Jordan left her as an emergency contact."

 _"Well if he's enlisted, shouldn't be hard to dig up his info,"_ Barbara cracked her knuckles _. "Give me some time."_

"I believe this is our man here," Alfred said, handing Batman a newspaper copy. He had circled Stewart in red, standing amongst a row of marines in dress whites at the dedication of the Thanagarian Embassy, the United States' first outer space diplomatic tie.

"A guardian of the local solar system, standing by in historic peace talks with an alien civilization. Quite the coincidence, wouldn't you say Master Bruce?"

"No such thing, Alfred. Batgirl?"

_"Let's see what we can do."_

* * *

John Stewart left his apartment for a pre-dawn run around his Detroit neighborhood. Life was quiet recently. The sector was behaving itself. It meant he oculd spend some time on Earth.

The nearby payphone rang once as he ran past. It was strange enough to give him pause. He walked past it again. The ringing resumed.

“Okay…” He muttered. Not the strangest thing to happen to him recently. He picked up the phone.

_"Are you John Stewart?"_

"Who wants to know?"

_"Someone who knows your real job - Green Lantern Corpsman 2814-B."_

He looked around, then pressed his ear back to the phone.

"How did you find this number?"

_"It's my thing. And now we need you to do yours. There's a planetary scale threat coming. We need someone with your talents to help stop it."_

John's eyes flashed green.

"Give me a time and a place."


	7. The Old Guard

**The Atlantic Ocean, Off of Cape Hatteras. Then.**

_ “What is it?” _

_ Mera and Arthur bobbed in the swell as they looked out on a massive cylindrical pillar rising out of the sea. Orange lines of light ran up and down its span, pulsing to reveal various shapes and panels. _

_ "I don't think it's from below," Arthur muttered. "So that would make it from… above." _

_ "That would also make it above our paygrade," Mera tilted her head.  _

_ A smaller craft rose out of the top of the pillar and zipped off over the horizon. The two had been watching this go on for almost 20 minutes. _

_ "Everything going on across the world, it's all coming from here." _

_ "Then in that case, we'll probably need someone smarter than the two of us." _

_ Arthur frowned at the towering structure. _

_ "Maybe someone who can fly would help too." _

**Amnesty Bay, Maine. Now.**

Arthur Curry felt the cold sting of the spray hit his face. A gloomy evening on the cape, wrapped in clouds from an offshore squall.

He turned back towards the lighthouse.  _ Time to batten down the hatches _ , he thought.

The Amnesty Bay Lighthouse belonged to Arthur's father. It's where he met Arthur's mother, Queen Atlanna of Atlantis. It's where Arthur was born and raised. Now it was where he and Mera had their life away from Atlantis.

“I’m home!”

The bubbly sound of his wife's laughter came from the living room. Was she with someone?

"Mera?"

The redheaded sorceress was sitting opposite a very tall woman with dark locks of hair. The two women were nursing mugs of coffee. His dog, an old labrador named Salty, was curled up at the stranger's feet.

_ Some guard dog. _

“Mera, who is this?”

“Oh, this is Diana, babe,” Mera smiled. “She’s someone like us, she has powers.”

“Hey there, Arthur Curry,” he waved awkwardly. “Welcome to our lighthouse. Why, uh,  _ are  _ you in our lighthouse?”

“Diana says she needs your help. We were talking about wine while we waited for you. Diana knows how to make it, you know."

Diana nodded.

"But that's not why I came. Brainiac is on his way to Earth. We need to find Superman while we still have a chance at stopping the invasion.”

“Alright, let’s back this up a little bit.” Arthur said, taking off his coat and having a seat.

“Can I get you some coffee?” Mera asked. “I put on a pot for Diana.”

“I would love that, but let’s start with some answers,” Arthur ran his fingers through his hair.

“First thing; Brainiac? I thought we killed Brainiac.”

Mera went to get the kettle. 

“Brainiac is a robotic lifeform,” Diana said. “You destroyed one of his avatars, but not his core.”

“Well that’s bad news,” Arthur chuckled. “It took seven capes to take the first one down. And he was a fast learner. He’ll have more tricks up his sleeve this time."

"That's why we need to get back to Gotham-"

"And there it is," Arthur grinned proudly.

"The Bat put you up to this."

"Well… what if he did? What would that change?”

“Batman is a perfectly capable man. Very smart. Smart enough to find Superman on his own, and smart enough to know I want to be left  _ alone. _ ”

Mera returned now, two fresh cups of coffee in tow.

“That's the spirit, honey. Be sure to give him a piece of your mind."

Arthur cocked his head at his wife.

“We  _ are _ going, of course.”

“We? It didn’t sound like Bruce invited you.”

“He finds you quite intimidating,” Diana grinned.

“Well, naturally,” Mera said with some pride. “After all, he’s met me. But he won’t say no to more reinforcements. Plus, what do you expect me to do while you’re gone? Sit around and play fetch with Salty?”

“I certainly wouldn’t say no to the company,” Arthur looked down at the dog.

“We do need to do  _ something _ with him though.”

“I’ll give Erika a call, bring him over when she’s off duty.”

"Great," Arthur said, giving the dog a scritch on the tummy.

"You be a good boy while the two of us fight robots, okay?"

Central City was smaller than Gotham, and much more inviting. At least, J'onn thought, from above. People pointed in shock as he flew by, but the Martian sensed little fear. He passed through the streets, arriving at a large city park. At one end of the green belt was a gleaming gold building with a bronze statue of the city's protector. The Flash Museum, an eccentric attraction that was one of the city's main claims to fame.

Its other claim to fame was currently racing towards the latest visitor.

"Hey buddy," a voice came from behind J'onn. He turned, but no one was there.

"You look like you came a long way for a Beltway Burger. Unless you're here for trouble?"

This time when the Manhunter wheeled around he saw a lithe man in a red compression suit and mask. 

"You are the Flash?" J'onn asked. 

The man looked down at his suit.

"Did you meet someone else dressed like me?"

"I will interpret that as a yes. My name is J'onn J'onzz. I have come from Mars."

"I figured as much. A not-so-little green man. Now as for the other question. What brings you to Central City?"

"Brainiac is coming. And the Justice League is needed once more."

"The League? That was fun once. Sure, why not?"

"That is not the answer I was expecting."

"You were expecting me to say no?" Flash shrugged.

"Batman suggested you might require more convincing."

"Bats sent you? He has trust issues. His issue is that he doesn't trust. Guess in his line of work your faith in humanity goes down the toilet after a while. But some things are bigger than people."

"I'm not sure I follow," J'onn frowned.

"Well let's see."

He moved with lightning speed towards the gold building at the end of the park. 

“You know why the Flash Museum is built here?”

“I’m sure you realize I would have no way of knowing that. But I suppose the location is pleasant. A good view of the adjacent park.”

“Oh, it’s a great spot. Some of the priciest real estate in Central City. But back in the early 20th century this was where the main branch of the Public Library was. Brainiac yanked the whole thing up by the roots seven years ago. All those books, all that public goodwill, just gone."

He chuckled bitterly.

"Nice lot for a museum though. Yeah, if that bucket of bolts is back, then I'm in."

"Very well," J'onn nodded. "Know that if there is anything I can do to prevent another such tragedy, I will not hesitate to act.

"You and me both, pal."

They took off back towards Gotham; J'onn by air, Flash by land. While unbeknownst to either of them, a shape many miles in the air watched them depart...

Kara Zor-El couldn’t get frostbite or hypothermia, but she did feel cold. Why her cousin had picked this remote spot north of the Arctic Circle for a base, she would never understand. If he wanted alone time, he could have gone underground like Bruce. He wouldn’t even have to line the ceiling with lead to keep out prying eyes.

Clark had waited a year after she arrived on Earth to bring her up here. He wanted to make sure she could adjust to life in her new home before he let her wear the colors. With great power comes great responsibility. Or maybe that was somebody else...

She opened the giant doors, too heavy for an ordinary human. The Fortress of Solitude was hewn from a single piece of morphogenic crystal from their home planet. It stood glittering against the tundra, spires caked with wind-driven snow scattering the sunlight around in brilliant blues and whites.

For her cracks about the weather, it was… nice. This hunk of rock was the last piece of Krypton left, next to her and Superman.

“Anyone home?”

Her voice echoed around the fortress. It was several degrees warmer inside than out, but the emptiness gave her a chill.

She walked through the transparent hallway that cut through the menagerie. Dozens of creatures of all shapes and sizes mulled about inside. Superman kept all sorts of mementos from his adventures in the Fortress, not unlike Batman. But the last son of Krypton had a decidedly more… exotic collection. These creatures were all like him - the last of their kind. Many of them had come to Earth as part of one evil scheme or another. Some were quite bizarre indeed.

“Clark?” She called again.

Now she came to the Memorial Hall. Two giant statues of her Aunt Lara and Uncle Jor-El flanked either side of the room. This was the hub connecting all the chambers of the Fortress.

Looking up at the Kryptonians brought back a flood of memories. Kara looked younger than Clark, but the first time they met he was only a few days old. On the day Krypton was destroyed, her parents put her in suspended animation to save her life. When she woke up she was on Earth, and thirty years had passed. On Krypton she had known Kal-El's parents. Their fathers were renowned scientists. They tried to warn the people of Krypton about their impending doom, unsuccessfully. In the end they only managed to save their children. 

"You haven't seen your son, have you?" She smirked.

"Supergirl." 

The voice sent her mind crashing back to reality. Floating a few feet above the ground, looking down at her with arms crossed, was her cousin Kal-El. Superman.

“You shouldn't be here," he said, sternly. 

"Clark," Kara put her hands on her hips. "A lot of people are looking for you, you know."

"Irrelevant."

Kara pursed her lips. That didn't sound like Clark. Whoever was behind this didn't care too much about appearances.

"Irrelevant? What about your  _ wife _ , Clark? Is Lois 'irrelevant?'"

"Lois," he whispered, and for a moment he sounded like himself. Then he shook his head and frowned.

“You are in league with the Martian. I can’t let you return to him.”

“What are you going to do, Superman? Fight little old me?”

The Man of Steel cracked his knuckles.

“If that is what it takes.”

The crystalline walls of the Fortress of Solitude shuddered as the two survivors of Krypton flew at one another.


End file.
